Teamwork
by The philosopher Kohboranua
Summary: Auf den Planeten des "Outraum", Bahnhofsgegend der Galaxis, geschieht nichts, was deren Einwohner noch überraschen könnte. Speziell auf Doontoon hat sich seit Jahren niemand mehr über irgendwas gewundert.  Bis sich eines Tages zwei alte Bekannte treffen.
1. Chapter 1

Der Weltraum. Unendliche Weiten. Wir schreiben das Jahr 89431652. Nach Zerstörung des zweiten SternFahrts Programms, dem Tod des Imperators und dem Zerfall des Raumreiches gedeiht die Galaxis unter der Herrschaft von Großkonzernen und Kanzleien. Ex-Raumreiche haben ihre Wampas ebenso ins Trockene gebracht wie ehemalige Revos: Freie Marktwirtschaft gibt allen die Chance, in Frieden und Freiheit zu verblöden.

Langeweile überall.

Überall?

Objektiv betrachtet ist die Galaxis nach wie vor das wilde Gewusel verschiedenster Interessen das sie immer gewesen ist und das sie immer sein wird.

Machtkämpfe zwischen den Guten, den Bösen und den Gierigen gibt es nach wie vor. Sicher, Konstellationen haben sich verschoben, Energie und Schwung ist vielerorts versiegt — um woanders zu knospen, aufzublühen und andere Dinge in Bewegung zu setzen.

Zum Beispiel kümmern sich statt der Revos nun Freex um hehre Ziele (und das um einiges effizienter, btw). Die klar erkennbare Zentralherrschaft des Raumreichs ging über auf das nicht wirklich effiziente, weil verstreute Militär, aber vor allem auf die Weissaugen. Die verwandelten ihre brutale Klarheit in diffuses Wirken aus dem Verborgenen, nicht weniger effektiv (im Gegenteil!), aber eben schwer zu erkennen.

Also, eigentlich gibt's einen ganzen Haufen Leute in der Galaxis, die sich kein bisschen langweilen, und an manchen Orten ist schwer was los.

Aber die beiden Helden, von denen ich zunächst erzählen will, die kriegen davon zur Zeit nichts mit.


	2. Chapter 2

Han Solo

Han lebt seit dem Sieg der Rebellen über das Imperium mit Lea auf Endor.

Endor ist ein verschlafener grüner Waldmond, bewuselt von einer teddyartigen Spezies namens Ewoks. Ja, es ist nicht zum Aushalten. Han findet das schon lange, aber sein Überich sagt ihm, dass er hat, was er immer wollte: endlos Freizeit.

Lea und er haben sich aus allen offiziellen Kanälen entfernt, um nach Herzenslust zu privatisieren. Lea geht es gut dabei: sie ist damit beschäftigt, einheimische Ewoks zu gutem Personal heranzurichten. Sie hat damit großen Erfolg und schon so manchen auswanderwilligen Ewok an Bekannte überall in der Galaxis vermittelt. Ganz wie von selbst hat sich ein Agentur gebildet. Sie ist zufrieden und beschäftigt.

Solo hat sich anfangs an ihr ein Beispiel genommen. Er versammelte Ewoks, die das Abenteuer lieben und zeigte ihnen, was ein Mann (bzw. Teddy) in Space wissen muss. Zunächst hatte sein Training großen Zulauf. Dann aber schickte er den ersten Trupp mit einem Auftrag los. Sie erfüllten den Auftrag, doch leider kehrten sie danach nicht mehr zurück.

Danach wollte kein Ewok mehr Hans Tricks lernen. Aber es hat sich trotzdem gelohnt, findet Solo, weil sie jetzt in der ganzen Galaxis über Boba Fett Teddywitze reißen.*

Solo hat sich auch sofort als sie rauskamen eins von diesen Plasteramasets vom Sarlacc gekauft, mit dem kleinen PlastikBoba und den fünf mit Lianen bewaffneten Ewokpüppchen. Er ist dafür extra nach Beachbäck rüber, und er freut sich immer noch daran. Das Plasterama steht jetzt auf dem Kaminsims und beleidigt Leas Sinn für Ästhetik.

Und Solo hat nichts mehr zu tun, außer Beachback zu besuchen. Dort braucht er bloß ein paar Tage zu bleiben, schon kriegt er Sehnsucht nach seinem Waldmond und dem idyllischen Baumhaus, und er kehrt eilig und reuig zurück.

Leider wärt die Erleichterung, Beachback entronnen zu sein, nicht lange. In der Regel zwei bis drei Stunden.

Er muss aus dem vermarmeladeiten Baumhaus raus! "Loft" sagt Lea dazu. In letzter Zeit hängt auch noch andauernd diese Mon Mothma bei ihnen rum; es ist schon so weit, dass er Sehnsucht nach Heulbacke verspürt. Aber der ist auf einer unbefristeten Mechanikerfortbildung.

So hat sich Solo Urlaub erbeten. Lea hat ihn gerne gewährt. Han ist frei, und das bedeutet: er ist da, wo er sein will.

Er hat auch schon einen Plan. Er wird sein Schiff und seine Dienste als Pilot vermieten. Ja mei, ist vielleicht nicht besonders originell, aber es wird hinhaun! Sein Ziel ist Grölst, dort findet er hundertprozentig sofort Kundschaft. Alle, die dort sind, wollen weg.

Und auf Endor dringt grade eben aus einem loftartigen Baumhaus heftiger Gestank nach verschmorter Plaste; begleitet von fröhlichem Frauengelächter.

* * *

* _Solo hatte seine EwokJungs beauftragt, nach Tatooine zu reisen und Fett zu suchen. Die hatten ihn prompt dank ihrer ausgefeilten Lianentechnik aus dem Sarlaac befreit. Wie er gehört hatte, forderten sie zum Dank das Patent seines Düsenantriebs, um besser auf die Baumhäuser ihres grünen Gestrüppplanenten zu gelangen._

_Darum hat Fett jetzt einige kuschlige Fellteppiche in der Slave 1, auf denen er rumtrampelt, so oft er die Zeit dazu findet_


	3. Chapter 3

Boba Fett

Boba Fett. Ehrlich gesagt: er hat lange keinen wirklich klasse Auftrag mehr gehabt.

Seit dem Debakel mit dem Sarlacc, in den er dummerweise gefallen ist. Kein cooler Abgang, kein schöner Tod. Unglaubliches Glück, dass er aus den Magensäften gefischt wurde, bevor sie seine Rüstung durch hatten.

Trotzdem ist er nicht wirklich froh über seine Rettung. Ja, er ist wieder im Geschäft, er ist der Beste, nach wie vor. Aber... die Zeiten haben sich irgendwie verändert. Sie verkaufen Action-Figuren von ihm. Von ihm, und von den kleinen pelzigen Kotzmonstern, die ihn gerettet hatten. Auf einem Plasterama-Sarlacc. Er bekommt paar Xent für jedes verkaufte Set. Er ist konsolidiert bis zum Ende des Universums. Die Slave 1 hat kuschlige neue Fellteppiche, auf denen er rumtrampelt, so oft er die Zeit dazu findet.

Ja, er hat's geschafft. Das hat seinen Seelensee nicht versüßt.

Aufträge hat er natürlich immer noch, er kann sich die Rosinen rauspicken.

Er hasst Rosinen.

Tscha, Boba is voll in der Midlifecrisis.

Doch das Fieber, dass er unbewusst vermisst, das ist nun mal eine persönliche und keine historische Zeiterscheinung: ein Symptom der Jugend, das sich mit dem Älterwerden verliert und von reifer Abgeklärtheit ersetzt wird. Aber von diesen schlichten Vorgängen hat der gemeine Galaxisbewohner ja keinen Schimmer.

Boba meint denn auch allen Ernstes, seine inzwischen durch Lebenserfahrung gewonnene reife Abgeklärtheit habe er schon von Geburt an besessen.


	4. Chapter 4

Auf den Planeten des Outraum, Bahnhofsgegend der Galaxis, geschieht nichts, was deren Einwohner noch überraschen könnte. Speziell auf Doontoon hat sich seit Jahrzehnten niemand mehr über irgendwas gewundert.

Bis sich eines Tages zwei alte Bekannte treffen, die nicht miteinander verabredet waren.

Das passiert, als ein spezieller Typ in eine Kneipe namens "Garten" reinlatscht. Diese Kneipe kennen alle Piloten der unendlichen Weiten vom Hörensagen. Doch nur Wenige wagen sich in den Outraum; nur die Coolsten landen auf Doontoon; und nur die ganz ganz Harten  
traun sich in den "Garten".

Der Namen des Typen, der grad reinlatscht, ist auf so ziemlich allen bekannten Welten der unendlichen Weiten ein Begriff.

Boba war schon lang nicht mehr hier. Als er eintritt und gemächlich zum Tresen schreitet verstummt erwartungsgemäß jedes Gespräch. Er's offiziell da, in voller Montur. Er braucht das jetzt.

Am Tresen lehnt er sich mit dem Rücken an, die Ellbogen drauf, und scannt den Raum.

Durch den Helm, durch die Rüstung, fühlt Fett den Blick: ein Kribbeln in Nacken, Rücken und Hinterkopf, das ihm schon oft Gesundheit und Leben erhalten hat. Bedächtig wendet er sich Richtung Schankraum. Es kommt aus der dunklen Ecke dahinten, gleich neben den Toiletten, deutlich wie ein Laserpointer. Er stößt sich vom Tresen ab, nähert sich der schummrigen Gegend. Sofort stellt sich sein Sichtfeld auf die geringe Photonendichte ein und ja, _er_ ist es.

Langsam geht Fett auf Solo zu, die Rechte wie von ungefähr auf dem Lasergewehr, das am Tragriemen an seiner Seite hängt. Beiläufig, fast unabsichtlich zielt er jetzt auf den Piloten, der seine schlampige Erscheinung auf unnachahmlich coole Art über Tisch und Bank verteilt hat ~ die Rechte natürlich unsichtbar unter der Tischplatte ~ und ihn unverschämt feixend fixiert. Als _freute _er sich, ihn zu sehen.

Und irgendwie ~ das ist merkwürdig ~ irgendwie ist auch Boba seltsam erfasst von Solos Anblick. Ein Gefühl durchströmt ihn; wie aus einem anderen Leben; die Essenz seiner selbst; völlig vertraut; nicht mehr verspürt seit... Boba erschrickt. Er hatte keine Ahnung dass ihm dieser starke Strom abhanden gekommen ist, über die Jahre. Die Erkenntnis haut ihn fast um. Aber nur für die Länge eines Herzschlags, dann hat er sich wieder völlig im Griff.

Als er am Tisch angekommen ist, grinst Solo immer noch wie blöde. Eindeutig gespannt und bereit, aber abwartend. Fett stützt die Linke auf, mit dem Lasergewehr in der Rechten nach wie vor lose zielend. Um sie herum ist es totenstill geworden.

"Solo." sagt Fett.

"Boba, alter Bärentöter!" sagt Solo.

Und hier hätten Solo, Fett und die Geschichte wohl in einer hässlichen Schießerei ihr Ende gefunden, _wenn _nicht just in diesem Moment ein Briebier an der Playmusikbox zehn Freisongs gewonnen und alle auf einmal eingelöst hätte. Han Solos Begrüssung geht, bevor sie Fetts elektronisches Helmgehör erreichen kann, unter in dem ohrenbetäubenden Gedröhn eines 10fach verstärkten Schlagers. Die atemlose Spannung entlädt sich heftig. Fett ist herumgewirbelt, und der Briebier entgeht nur knapp dem Blast aus seinem Lasergewehr. Plastikteile der beschädigten, aber keineswegs verstummten Playbox fliegen umher. Der Briebier rempelt eine zähnefletschende Tik an. Alle Harten im Garten hat der Krach von den Sitzen gerissen, der Wirt brüllt unverständliches Zeug, schleudert feuchte Lappen und drückt den Bullen-Rufknopf. Die Tik beutelt den Briebier, die ersten Gläser fliegen und eines zerklirrt an irgendeinem Kopf.

Während sich hinter ihm die Schlägerei auftürmt dreht Boba sein Output Volume voll auf, lehnt sich zu Solo, der immer noch am Tisch gammelt und erfreut den Aufruhr betrachtet, sagt: "**Draußen.**" Dann dreht er sich auf den Absatz um und bahnt sich seinen Weg durch das wilde Gewühl.

An das gegenüberliegende Gebäude gelehnt wartet er, die Knarre hinter zwischen Wand und Rücken eingeklemmt, die Arme verschränkt. Nicht, dass er nicht immer noch gefährlich wäre, genügend Feuerkraft hat er in seinen Armbändern und wer weiß wo und was noch — aber für seine Verhältnisse wirkt er recht friedlich. Han bleibt zwei Meter vor ihm stehen, die Hand auf dem Blaster. Aus dem Garten dröhnt enormes Getöse bis auf die Straße. Fett steht reglos.

"Lange her," sagt Han schließlich.  
Fett nickt. Seine Ohren pfeifen. Gut, dass sein Line-in bei zu hohen Dezibel sofort runterschaltet. Sonst wäre er jetzt taub.  
"Äh, ja, tja." sagt Han. "Und was treibst du so, die Tage?"  
"Such jemand."  
"WAS du nichts sagst. Du suchst wen. Wie ungewöhnlich."  
"Hab Fragen."  
"Ach? Frag."  
"Nicht hier. Gehn wir ne Runde."  
"Meinetwegen, ok. Äh, obwohl... Ich treff mich hier mit jemanden. Kann ich eigentlich nicht absagen. Super Deal. Geld, Ocken. Wirklich VIEL Kohle."  
"Du machst es also immer noch für Geld."  
Diese Feststellung, aus _diesem _Helm, ist derartig dreist, dass es einem die Sprache verschlagen kann ~ allerdings nicht Han.  
"Wir können nicht alle ehrenamtlich für den Roten Kometen arbeiten."  
"Wie wärs mit einem gutbezahlten Informantenjob? Gut bezahlt."  
"Wie gut bezahlt?"  
"Tausend."  
Han verzieht keine Mine.  
"Über deinen letzten Passagier. Die Fuhre nach Grölst."  
Han verzieht immer noch keine Mine.

Aus der Ferne nähert sich das Heulen eines Gleiters der Bullerei. Die beiden Helden beschließen spontan, ihre Verhandlungen woanders fortzusetzen. Seite an Seite schlendern sie lässig aber bestimmt aus der Reichweite der Bullen, wie von ungefähr dem Raumhafen zu.

"Fliegst du immer noch dieses Bügeleisen?"  
Keine Antwort.  
"Ich höre, du hast es dir gemütlich eingerichtet ~ neue Teppiche und so."  
"Pass auf, Solo," sagt Fett und stellt sich Han in den Weg, so dass der fast aufprallt. "Du kannst mir paar simple Fragen beantworten und nen unverdienten Tausender einstecken. Oder du kannst deinen letzten Witz reißen."  
"Schon gut, schon gut. Gehn wir zu mir oder zu dir?"


End file.
